i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning structure of an image forming device and, more specifically, it relates to a cleaning structure of an image retainer used in an image forming device such as an electrostatic transfer copying machine and a laser printer.
ii) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional image forming machine comprises a structure for cleaning an image retainer such as a photoconductor and an intermediate transfer sheet. Usually, toner deposited on the image retainer should be cleared away before the next image formation cycle. For this purpose, for example, a blade cleaning process where an edge of urethane rubber is pressed against the image retainer to clear away the toner and a fur brush cleaning process where a fur brush is used have been employed.
The blade cleaning process has been widely used because it can be carried out with a simple system at a low cost.
However, if a very small amount of toner remains on the photoconductor or the intermediate transfer sheet, or if toner is fused by heat or pressure on them, such toner can not be cleared away by the blade alone, and a filming layer should be gradually formed. Consequently, the transfer capability deteriorates and the quality of a finished image becomes poor.
Especially in the case of a double transfer process where the intermediate transfer sheet is used, if the intermediate transfer sheet is slightly filmed over with toner, the transfer efficiency is considerably reduced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning structure by which the reduction of the efficiency in the image transfer can be prevented, and images can always be securely formed.